The day when I knew love
by Kagehara Shuu
Summary: 【Tetsono Day. 01/23】No puede explicarlo con palabras. Porque es demasiado complicado, o tal vez demasiado simple. Porque algo no está bien con él si se fija de esa manera en un niño que atiende una tienda de flores.


**Disclaimer:** Servamp _no_ me pertenece. El universo y sus personajes son propiedad de _Tanaka Strike_.

 **Aclaraciones:** Flowershop! AU. OoC. Posibles faltas de ortografía y gramática.

* * *

「The day when love bloomed」

…

La hoja de las compras se arrugó cuando la metió, apresurado, dentro de su bolsillo, haciendo un ligero sonido que fue camuflado por el tintineo de las campanitas al entrar en la tienda. Por un momento, pudo respirar a gusto. El clima templado de ese lugar era mucho más refrescante, especialmente agradable. Era lo que necesitaba luego de caminar por las calles bajo el caluroso clima que fuera hacía. El verano de ese año había empezado siendo insoportable, de eso estaba seguro.

El dulzor que invadió su nariz, de forma tan sutil e inesperada, le recordó inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Y su campo de visión fue invadido por una paleta de colores cuando apenas se dio cuenta. Por las flores bien cuidadas repartidas por el enorme espacio, todas diferentes, pero igual de agradables a la vista. Y aunque las flores realmente no hablaran, parecían felices de estar ahí. Luciendo bonitas y tan fresquitas y acomodadas; dejando que los rayos del sol llegaran a ellas a través de los grandes ventanales de vidrio.

Dio pasos cuidadosos, atravesando con cuidado el camino hacia el mostrador, intentando no derribar a los girasoles que buscaban el sol con tanto anhelo. Sus dedos buscaron la pequeña lista, la que su madre había hecho con entusiasmo y comentarios elocuentes esa misma tarde mientras daba mordisqueos al bolígrafo que le había dado para el día de las madres. La encontró entre el juego de llaves, las monedas sueltas y el móvil, la hoja de papel permanecía algo arrugada, pero la letra curvada de su madre se leía sin problemas. Las flores y la cantidad que necesitaban estaban expresas en la pequeña hoja rasgada, pero él apenas podía reconocer las rosas, las camelias y los girasoles en esa tienda.

Cuando llegó al mostrador, deslizó el papel, intentando llamar la atención de la persona tras la mesilla.

Y funcionó. Y a su vez, sintió que el mundo se detuvo en ese instante. No literalmente, claro. El chirrido de las cigarras seguía escuchándose fuera de la tienda, junto con el pasar de los adolescentes, sus risas continuas y sus fuertes pisadas que rompían con toda la tranquilidad dentro de ese entorno. Pero a Sendagaya le dio igual. Porque él no escuchaba nada de eso, y porque para él, el mundo dejó de girar treinta segundos atrás. Cuando la persona tras el mostrador bajó el libro y se centró en él, y sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca avergonzada al no sentirlo llegar; sus dedos lo rozaron al intentar tomar la lista sobre el mostrador.

Sendagaya no aparta la vista. Lo observa cerrar el libro, sin siquiera preocuparse en marcar la página en la que había quedado, y lo ve bajar del pequeño banquito casi imperceptible desde su lugar. Se hace más bajo de lo que espera, y lo ve caminar con ligereza entre las flores mientras ojea la lista, su cabello en forma de una peculiar antena se balancea sobre su cabeza. Todo él es brillante, más brillante que las flores. El cabello purpura y su piel pálida, la forma en la que su nariz se frunce y sus ojos buscan entre las demás flores la más adecuada.

Y siente algo. _Algo_ inestable retorciéndose dentro de su cuerpo. Se agita suavemente en la boca del estómago. Como las mariposas de primavera, o los domos de nieve durante el invierno. Es extraño, novedoso, agradable de algún modo. Y sus labios se aprietan en una fina línea. No puede perderlo de vista ahora. Se siente como un niño que no puede despegar la vista de un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, porque sabe que si aparta la mirada solo un instante no podrá apreciarlos completamente.

No puede explicarlo con palabras. Porque es demasiado complicado o tal vez demasiado simple. Porque algo no está bien con él si se fija de esa manera en un niño que atiende una tienda de flores. Sus rasgos suaves e infantiles, y sus manos cerradas alrededor del ramo de flores son realmente pequeñas, y aunque estuvieran cubiertas de tierra y pequeñas heridas parecían ser de lo más delicadas.

 _Un ser etéreo._ No sabía de qué otra forma definirlo.

—Aquí está tu pedido.

Cuando lo escuchó hablar, sus divagaciones pararon de golpe. Fue devuelto a la realidad donde el mundo giraba y él tendría que pagar e irse con las flores y con solo el recuerdo del chico detrás del mostrador, de su gesto impasible al entregarle las flores y su forma de limpiar sus manos en el delantal con volantes atado a su cintura.

Lo observó devolverse hacía el mostrador, y subirse al banquito de mala gana. Y se quedó ahí, devolviéndole la mirada. Un momento significativo si no fuera por su ceño fruncido y su mirada impaciente. Tetsu pareció curioso por su cambio de expresión tan repentino, pero igualmente adorable (y, por un momento, se preguntó si acaso estaba bien llamar adorable a otro chico).

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que _qué_? —irritado, el chico le señaló el ramo—. Las flores. Paga por ellas, bas…

La última palabra quedó al aire, siendo interrumpido por un resoplido que se le hizo similar a un gruñido. Sendagaya parpadeó sin entender, hasta que finalmente las neuronas de su cerebro volvieron a funcionar y lo llevaron a buscar el dinero de su bolsillo, apresurado, en un gesto nervioso. Sus dedos dieron con los billetes arrugados y los entregó, rozando deliberadamente la piel de sus manos, un ligero toque que aumentó su ritmo cardiaco.

Esto ya estaba siendo preocupante.

—Gracias por venir —dijo—, vuelve pronto.

Se vio incapaz de rechazar esa invitación.

Acomodó mejor el ramo sobre su brazo izquierdo, el derecho lo llevó detrás de su cuello, revolviendo los cabellos de su cabeza ligeramente.

—Entonces, ¿puedo venir mañana?

—Seguro.

—¿Y pasado mañana?

—No abrimos los domingos.

—Entonces el lunes —Sendagaya asintió para sí mismo, más animado—. Bien, gracias. Nos vemos mañana.

Y atrás dejo el confundido rostro del chico detrás del mostrador, el aroma de las flores y el tintineo de las campanitas al cerrar la puerta.

Sendagaya Tetsu estaba seguro que, ese encuentro inevitable, solo marcaría el principio.

.

.

.

 **I**

—Creo que me gustas.

Luego de su confesión, la tienda se quedó en silencio. Deteniendo el murmullo de las señoras que discutían sobre el crecimiento de las margaritas unos pasos atrás. Todos observaban, con los ojos brillando de curiosidad, la pequeña escena cerca del mostrador, específicamente la reacción del chico más bajo. Sendagaya se fijó en sus mejillas, se habían vuelto tan rojas como las camelias. Eso debía ser una buena señal (y sonrió, con algo de esperanza entremezclada).

Al menos eso pensó. Hasta que le vio fruncir el ceño y sus manos rompieron sin querer la parte del tallo de una rosa que estaba arreglando.

—Entonces, Misono…

—No fue eso lo que te pregunte, Sendagaya —lo escuchó mascullar, interrumpiendo cualquier insistencia de su parte—. Te pregunté —repitió—, si vas a llevar algo más aparte de las rosas.

Sendagaya asintió, era más que consciente que esa había sido la pregunta de Misono. Lo escuchaba alrededor de dos veces a la semana, desde la tercera vez que había ido a visitarle a él con la excusa de comprar rosas para su madre. De eso, ya casi un mes. Y ahora que finalmente había obtenido el valor para soltarle sus inefables sentimientos, había sido completamente ignorado.

Pero que Misono no haya salido huyendo de la escena, pese a lo tenso que estaban sus hombros y su notable incomodidad, era una ventaja.

—¿No quieres salir conmigo?

— _No._

Ahora sí, había sido completamente rechazado.

—¿Por qué no?

Misono resopló, y su nariz se frunció un poco al tener que alzar la mirada para verlo —solía poner esa cara desde que fue consciente de su edad—. A Sendagaya le pareció adorable, pero no quiso decirlo. Misono era capaz de entregarle una rosa con todo y espinas solo por un comentario indeseado.

—Apenas nos conocemos.

Ciertamente, Misono tenía razón. Desde la primera vez que se vieron solo había pasado un mes —más o menos, Sendagaya no lleva la cuenta exacta—. Y no es que hubieran tenido muchas conversaciones desde entonces, nada fuera del corriente trato entre un trabajador y un cliente frecuente que, de alguna manera, había llegado a tratarle como si fueran amigos en algún punto.

Cuando Misono dejo de usar el trato formal con él realmente pensó que tendría una oportunidad. Porque hasta ese momento, al único al que Misono se dirigía con fastidio y por su apellido era con él, era al único al que le ponía gestos e ignoraba de vez en cuando. Eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no?

Estaba seguro que sí.

—Sendagaya, tengo que seguir trabajando.

—Cierto. Vendré mañana entonces, Chibi.

—¡Ni te molestes en volver!

Pero Misono estaba seguro que su advertencia sería ignorada, como siempre. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la tienda, haciendo sonar las campanitas de la puerta. Tuvo que contener un suspiro al ver a una de las señoras acercarse al mostrador, por la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, se hacía una idea de lo que quería decir.

—Parece un chico agradable.

Exacto. _Lo parecía._

—Es un idiota —declaró finalmente, ¿qué otra explicación podría haber? Solo un idiota podría enamorarse en tan poco tiempo y decirlo como si nada, esperando que aceptara salir con él. _Idiota, idiota, idiota_ —. ¿Llevará algo más? Tenemos algunos lirios recién…

—Eres un encanto —interrumpió la señora—. Pero apenas tengo espacio en mi jardín para un poco más.

No le sorprendía. La señora había estado viniendo bastante seguido esos últimos años, comprando siempre la más peculiar de las flores para llenar su jardín y los pasillos de su casa. Era una forma de llenar el vacío que había dejado la muerte de su esposo. Aunque eso a Misono poco y nada debía importarle en esos momentos.

—¿Tu madre aún no ha llegado?

—Fue a comprar las cosas para la cena —respondió, sus ojos buscaron el reloj de pared detrás de él inconscientemente—. No debe tardar…

Las campanitas de la entrada volvieron a sonar. _Justo a tiempo_ , pensó.

—¡Misono! —la dulce voz de su madre le hizo voltear. En la entrada, su madre le observaba sonriente, mientras apartaba un mechón sobre su rostro, tenía el cabello tan largo que a veces parecía imposible para ella acomodárselo. Misono quiso devolverle la sonrisa, de verdad lo intentó—. Me encontré con tu amigo de camino a casa —pero le fue imposible sonreír. Detrás de ella, Sendagaya Tetsu apareció, cargando con las bolsas de las compras. Los labios le temblaron un momento—. Se quedará a cenar con nosotros, ¿está bien?

 _Tenía que ser una mala broma._

—Si no es mucha molestia…

—No es una molestia —se apresuró en responder, haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha. Si no fuera porque su madre parecía realmente feliz de cocinar para alguien más, hubiera protestado, sin importarle incomodar a los clientes que aún observaban las flores en la tienda—. Misono y yo no solemos tener invitados, será divertido —aseguró—. Iré a preparar las cosas.

Y tomó las bolsas, cruzando con ligereza el camino rodeado de flores. Saludó a algunos clientes e intercambió rápidas palabras con la señora que atendía anteriormente. Las bolsas resonaban por cada paso que daba, y al llegar al mostrador, Misono pudo ver un poco lo que traía en cada bolsa antes de que le plantara un beso en la mejilla.

Por un momento no reaccionó. Porque se dio cuenta que su madre había cambiado el menú de la cena de esa noche. De la sopa de miso que le había prometido esa mañana, al parecer, ahora cenarían curry.

Misono se dio cuenta en ese momento.

No se lo había encontrado de camino como había sugerido. Su madre conocía la hora a la que Tetsu venía a la tienda, sabía a qué hora la dejaba, y sabía perfectamente donde se lo encontraría. Su madre siempre había estado encantada con Sendagaya desde que fue por tercera vez a la tienda y preguntó por él, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Y ahora, como si no fuera suficiente con soportar su presencia cada tarde, cenarían juntos. Todo porque su madre estaba feliz de recibir a Sendagaya Tetsu la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¡Deja de llevarte tan bien con mi madre, bastardo!

.

.

.

 **II**

—Me gustas, Misono.

El sonido de las tijeras cortó el aire, y un quejido escapó de sus labios al pincharse el dedo con las espinas de la rosa que sostenía. Le ardía el dedo y el rostro. Misono estaba seguro que el color de su cara asemejaba al rojo de la flor entre sus dedos en esos momentos.

—¿Estás bien?

No. No había forma de que estuviera bien.

—¡Deja de repetirlo tanto! —replicó, completamente alterado. Era la segunda vez en la semana que le soltaba semejante cosa tan sorpresivamente. Dejó las tijeras sobre la mesa, y disimuladamente, intentó calmar la agitación de su corazón al llevar una mano sobre su pecho. El calor lo estaba afectando si lo hacía reaccionar de esa forma a las palabras de Tetsu—. Si es una broma, no es divertida, bastardo.

—No estoy bromeando —respondió, sus cejas se fruncieron un poco—. Voy en serio.

Misono le devolvió la mirada, avergonzado sin razón alguna.

La peor parte del asunto, es que _le creía_.

Misono nunca imaginó tonterías como el amor a primera vista. Ese tipo de cosas siempre lo atribuyó a los cuentos de hadas y las películas. Pero Tetsu hacía que lo volviera a considerar, haciéndole pensar, por un momento, que ese tipo de cosas absurdas pueden pasar en la realidad. Porque él iba en serio al decir que él le gustaba —y vaya uno a saber por qué—, iba en serio al decir —con sus propias palabras— que fue _amor a primera vista_. Y pese a lo cursi de sus palabras y su pésima forma de justificar su repentino flechazo, le creía.

De otra forma, Misono no podía pensar en qué tipo de persona va a una tienda que cierra los domingos solo con la esperanza de ver a alguien. Solo un idiota podría hacer tal cosa en pleno verano. Esperando bajo el sol por quién sabe cuánto tiempo y observando el nombre de la tienda —「 _Alice in the garden_ 」escrito en una bonita letra cursiva en el ventanal de la florería—, junto al letrerito colgado en la puerta que decía claramente: _Cerrado._

Por eso, aseguraba que Sendagaya Tetsu era un idiota.

—Entonces, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Un idiota enamorado, para ser precisos.

—No —y pese al rechazó, Tetsu no pareció sorprendido. Ni siquiera hizo una mueca por eso. Parecía pensativo, eso sí, pero Misono no estaba seguro de que cosas podría estar pensando.

Decidió volver a tomar las tijeras, la rosa no terminaría de arreglarse sola. Sendagaya por su lado se sirvió un poco del jugo de naranja que quedaba sobre la jarra y continuó observando. Era increíble cómo podía permanecer tan calmado pese a la confesión de antes.

—Ah, Tetsu-kun está aquí —la figura de su madre apareció en el comedor. Sinceramente sorprendida al ver a Tetsu dentro de la casa, sentado en la sala del comedor junto a su hijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Sonrió, enternecida—. ¿Sucedió algo?

—¡Nada!

—Entonces _sí_ sucedió algo —y lo escuchó mascullar, algo avergonzado, Misono volvió a negar que algo había sucedido en ese lugar. La mujer se encogió ligeramente, encantada de ver ese tipo de reacciones en su hijo, no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma con nadie, tenía que apreciarlo ahora que tenía la oportunidad—. De todas formas, Misono, ya llegaron los nuevos fertilizantes.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Tetsu se levantó, haciendo temblar un poco el líquido de la jarra ante el repentino movimiento.

—Ayudaré.

—No tienes que…

—Está bien —interrumpió, la suavidad de su voz no quedaba con la neutralidad de su cara—. No deberían cargar cosas tan pesadas.

Misono no tuvo tiempo de decir algo cuando Tetsu siguió a su madre fuera del comedor. No estaba seguro qué decir en una situación así. Dejó las cosas sobre la mesa, y se levantó a abrir el ventanal para llegar al patio trasero, la brisa del verano revolvió sus cabellos y agitó las cortinas de la sala. Sendagaya volvió al poco tiempo, cargando en sus brazos con las cuatro bolsas de fertilizante como quien carga una simple bolsita con canicas.

 _Era increíble._

—¿De verdad eres solo un estudiante de preparatoria..?

Pero el murmuro quedó en el aire. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, y le señaló el lugar para dejar los sacos de fertilizante. Su garganta se contrajo al observarlo mejor. Bajo el sol y rodeado por las flores que cuidaba desde pequeño, Sendagaya Tetsu se le hizo un hombre estúpidamente atractivo.

Tragó saliva, y tuvo que recordarse que, de hecho, él solo era un estudiante, era menor que él, y definitivamente no podía llamar atractivo a otro hombre.

Lo vio volver con las manos vacías, sacudiéndose los pequeños granitos de tierra que había quedado entre sus dedos y en sus palmas.

—S-Sendagaya…. —Misono alzó la voz, su voz titubeó por un momento al ver que Tetsu lo observaba. Demasiado intenso para su gusto—. Yo... um —definitivamente había algo mal en él si no podía mantener la compostura. Carraspeó, y desvió la mirada. Tras el ventanal abierto, las violetas que había plantado con su madre hace años se veían más coloridas que nunca—. G-gra… gracias. Supongo…

—Seguro... No hay problema, Chibi.

Y la sonrisa diminuta que le dirigió hizo temblar sus piernas.

El verano lo estaba afectando más de la cuenta.

.

.

.

 **III**

—Chibi, lo he estado pensando.

—¿Hm? —Misono levantó la mirada, pero no dejó de regar las flores. El ligero aroma de la tierra húmeda invadió su nariz y cada pequeño rincón de la florería.

—Dijiste que no saldrías conmigo porque apenas nos conocemos.

—Eso dije, sí —y le sorprendía que Tetsu aún lo recordara tan claramente. Habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces.

—Tengo una idea.

Misono le prestó atención. Porque no todos los días la inseguridad se dejaba ver en el tono de su voz. Sus manos se apretaban constantemente, y era la primera vez que observaba sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante de la tienda.

Estaba nervioso. Notablemente nervioso.

Y Misono quiso golpearse a sí mismo por pensar que Sendagaya actuando de esa forma era estúpidamente lindo.

—Intenta salir conmigo —declaró, tomándolo por sorpresa—. Podemos conocernos más, y demostraré que voy en serio con esto.

En realidad, si lo pensaba, no tenía un motivo para aceptar algo así. Los sentimientos de Sendagaya no deberían importarle cuando ya lo había rechazado antes. Él solo era un cliente, después de todo.

Al menos, eso es lo que habría pensado si la propuesta de ahora hubiera llegado dos semanas atrás.

—¿Por qué eres tan insistente?

—Porque me gustas.

Pero Tetsu no se rendía. Era insistente, y bastante terco, no aceptaba ser rechazado. Sendagaya, simplemente, no quería un no por respuesta. Seguiría yendo todos los días de verano, hasta el otoño y el mismo invierno, y llegaría nuevamente en primavera solo para verlo. Y compraría una rosa cada día, solo para no hacerle perder su tiempo con sus declaraciones repentinas, y como cada día, le pediría salir juntos, esperando ser aceptado.

No necesitaba conocerlo completamente para estar seguro de eso.

—Entonces…

—Bien.

Y aunque no había un verdadero motivo para salir con él, no perdía nada intentándolo.

—Intentemos salir juntos, Sendagaya.

Y la esperanza que cruzó los ojos de Tetsu era más brillante que los girasoles recién regados. A Misono le tomó un tiempo apartar la mirada.

.

.

.

 **IV**

—Es un lugar bastante corriente para una primera cita, ¿no crees?

Y lo era, ciertamente.

Misono paseó la mirada por el establecimiento, un pequeño restaurante familiar que no quedaba demasiado lejos de donde vivían, bastante concurrido a esas horas de la tarde. Cuando Sendagaya lo invitó a salir hace unos días en una especie de cita realmente no imaginó que irían solo a comer, es decir, se había hecho muchas ideas cuando dijo que haría todo lo posible para demostrarle que iba en serio con él. Y la imaginación que su madre le había contagiado le había hecho esperar algo más espectacular, incluso algo absurdo para ese día.

Esto, por otro lado, era demasiado simple.

Y de alguna forma, esa _simpleza_ quedaba con Sendagaya.

—Lo siento por eso. Realmente no sé mucho sobre citas.

—Yo tampoco he tenido citas… —dijo, y le pareció ver un indicio de una sonrisa en el rostro de Tetsu, ¿acaso le hacía feliz saber que era el primero con el que salía? Misono se cruzó de brazos, y se recostó mejor sobre el asiento antes de señalar, con fingido fastidio, el asiento al lado de Tetsu—. Pero te aseguro que en ninguna cita pensaría en traer a un niño.

Solo bastó mencionarlo para que el pequeño niño de cinco años se levantara del asiento, emocionado.

—¡Soy un vampiro de la oscuridad! ¡Griten y tiemblen, mortales!

—Ah, sí —Sendagaya murmuró, antes de volver a acomodar a su inquieto sobrino sobre el asiento—. Mi hermana mayor lo dejo a mi cuidado. No quería cancelar nuestra cita así que…

Misono asintió en respuesta. Porque entendía lo emocionado que estaba Tetsu por esa salida —y no es que él lo estuviera también—. No le hacía falta mencionar todas las veces que Sendagaya fue a la florería, solo para recordarle que tendrían una cita, para darse cuenta de que había estado esperando ese momento. Quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. Estaba tan impaciente por salir juntos que incluso se tomó la molestia de traer a Hugh, su sobrino de cinco años, solo para no cancelar.

Lo observó encogerse sobre su asiento, y aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera lo que pensaba, parecía preocupado.

—Está bien —Misono llamó su atención, y sacudió ligeramente su mano para restarle importancia al asunto—. No tengo problemas con los niños.

Tetsu pareció aliviado. Y Misono tuvo que agradecer que la orden hubiera llegado en ese momento. Cogió su batido de chocolate y le dio un gran sorbo, aplastando un poco el vaso plástico, ahogó las mariposas que se habían instalado en la boca del estómago. Su mirada se enfocó en el parfait que había pedido para él, porque era incapaz de levantar la mirada ahora mismo.

De ninguna forma había pensado que le gustaba el aliviado rostro de Sendagaya Tetsu… ¿verdad?

Pero el calor que se acumuló en sus mejillas le decía que ya lo había hecho.

—¿Tienes hermanos, Chibi?

Le tomó un tiempo responder, el sorpresivo cambio de tema fue un alivio para su innecesario nerviosismo —en primer lugar, no había una razón para sentirse nervioso por culpa de Sendagaya—.

Suspiró, y dejo a un lado su batido.

—Soy hijo único —respondió finalmente, Sendagaya asintió frente a él, mientras jugaba con la pajilla de su jugo. Decidió continuar antes de admitir que el gesto se le hacía ridículamente lindo viniendo de él—. Mi madre es la única familia que tengo.

El rubio alzó una ceja, curioso.

—¿Tú padre…?

—No lo sé. A veces nos envía dinero a mi madre y a mí, pero no lo conozco —se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que el tema de su padre poco y nada le importaba. Su madre alguna vez le habló de él, sin profundizar demasiado, lo suficiente para que Misono decidiera no tener interés en aquel hombre. Mikado, se llamaba. No recordaba su apellido. Misono cortó un pedacito de su parfait, antes de hacer una mueca—. No pongas esa cara, Sendagaya. Está bien así.

Sendagaya solo asintió, más para sí mismo que por otra cosa. Misono le había contado algo que semanas atrás ni lo hubiera mencionado.

Estaba feliz solo por eso. Por conocerlo solo un poco más.

—¡Tetsu, Tetsu! —Hugh llamó su atención a su lado, sacudiendo su camisa—. ¡Quiero un parfait! ¡Parfait!

—Lo siento, Hugh —musitó, el rostro de decepción de su sobrino era algo que no le gustaba ver—. No tengo para…

Pero Misono le interrumpió al dejar el plato frente al niño. Sus mejillas demostraban la vergüenza que intentó disimular con un ligero resoplido.

—No tengo mucha hambre.

Por supuesto que la tenía, ¿por qué otra razón habría pedido un parfait para él?

—¡Gracias, enano!

—¡No he caído tan bajo para ser llamado enano por un enano!

Tetsu sonrió. Porque Misono era una pequeña caja de sorpresas para él. Era delicado, pero trabajaba y dedicaba todo su tiempo a las flores de la tienda. Era infantil, pero tenía la mentalidad de un adulto, era la persona más madura que había conocido y aun así, podía darse el lujo de discutir con un niño de cinco años.

Era increíble.

Sintió que le gustaba más que antes.

—Eres adorable.

Y lo soltó, como si nada. Como si no hubiera ya un montón de personas observando el griterío de la mesa. Misono se calló de golpe, y los labios le temblaron cuando volteó a verlo. Ese gesto era adorable también.

—¡D-deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas de la nada, bastardo! ¿Qué pensarán los demás si…?

—No me importa lo que los demás piensen —le cortó finalmente, las miradas curiosas estaban sobre ellos, Misono podía sentirlas por sobre sus hombros—. ¿Qué tiene de malo que sepan que me gustas?

Misono ya tenía suficiente de sus vergonzosas declaraciones.

Por eso, y ante todo pronóstico, decidió lanzarle el resto de su batido de chocolate en un impulso más que justificable. El ligero _'Oh'_ se escuchó por todo el restaurante, y entre los gritos de Hugh y el correr del camarero en busca de una toalla para el cabello de Tetsu, Misono comenzó a sentir que el estómago se le retorcía en arrepentimiento.

¿Tal vez se había pasado al derramarle el batido en la cabeza?

No —se dijo—, se lo tenía más que merecido.

Pero eso no evitó que la culpa se intensificara cuando el encargado les obligó a pagar y les pidiera —con el tono de fastidio de quien se aguanta las ganas de golpear a alguien— que se retiraran del restaurante.

De camino a casa, Misono no podía dejar de ver de reojo a Sendagaya. Su cabello lucía extremadamente pegajoso, y sus hombros estaban manchados por el batido de chocolate. En realidad, estaba sorprendido de que no le hubiera dicho nada después de todo eso.

—Tetsu, ¡hueles al batido del enano!

 _Por favor que le dijera algo. Lo que sea..._

No pudo aguantar más el silencio, la incómoda tensión y el inevitable arrepentimiento.

—L-lo siento por eso, Sendagaya…

—Está bien —y le sorprendió ver que, al final, Tetsu ni siquiera parecía estar molesto con él—. Gracias, Misono _—¿Gracias, por qué? ¿Por tirarle un batido?—._ Me divertí en esta primera cita.

Misono sabía que lo había echado a perder. Y le hubiera parecido completamente normal si Sendagaya no quisiera hablar de nuevo con él después de todo ese embrollo, pero al final…

—Nos vemos mañana.

Estaba feliz. Después de todo lo que sucedió _, él estaba feliz_ —porque pudo salir con él, porque tuvieron una cita, porque tiene una oportunidad—.

Lo observó alejarse por el camino por donde se separaban, y agradeció que no hubiera volteado a verlo. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era buscar una razón para seguirlo con la mirada.

Cuando Misono llegó a casa, su madre lo estaba esperando en la sala, con una sonrisa de lo más encantadora en su juvenil rostro. Alzó una ceja, sin entender.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que _qué_? —indignada, su madre solo se cruzó de brazos—. Quiero detalles.

Y entonces se preguntó, ¿qué cara pondría su madre cuando supiera que, en su primera cita, le terminó lanzando un batido a Sendagaya?

De algo estaba seguro. Lo averiguaría en unos minutos.

.

.

.

 **V**

El murmullo de las personas, aunque lejano, lo estaba mareando. Se sentía sofocado, y pese a que dentro del tren había aire acondicionado, la cantidad de personas a su alrededor apenas y le dejaban respirar. Le sudaban las manos, y si no fuera porque el vagón estaba lleno y su espalda estaba contra la puerta contraría a la salida, seguramente se hubiera caído cada vez que el tren frenaba para llegar a cada estación.

—¿Te sientes bien?

La pregunta de Tetsu le obligó a levantar la mirada, estaba preocupado. De verdad debía tener mala cara para que se haya dado cuenta de que, en realidad, no estaba bien.

—Nunca he tomado el tren antes —dijo, sus labios se fruncieron al pensar que tendrían que hacer el mismo recorrido de vuelta—. Apesta.

Sendagaya hizo una mueca ante el comentario. Misono rodó los ojos cuando lo vio, no tan disimuladamente, olfatear sus ropas, buscando un indicio de un mal olor que no había sentido esa mañana.

—No me refiero a ti, Sendagaya.

Le sorprendía que tuviera que especificar solo para no tener que verlo preocupado. Resopló un poco, intentando darse algo de viento. Hacía demasiado calor y no estaba seguro de poder soportar demasiado. La próxima vez que Sendagaya lo invitara a ver el estreno de una película, tomarían el bus —e ignora, por un momento, que estaba esperando salir con él nuevamente—.

El tren comienza a frenar, haciéndolo tambalear hacía los lados. En el altavoz se anuncia la estación actual, y Misono está feliz de saber que solo tendría que esperar dos minutos para llegar a su destino.

Sin embargo, la felicidad no dura mucho. Siente la presión que hace el cuerpo de Sendagaya frente a él. Sus brazos han dejado el soporte y ahora están a cada lado de su cuerpo, una posición incómoda, porque siente el rozar de su pierna y su respiración sobre su cabello. Está cerca. _Demasiado cerca_.

—Lo siento, Chibi —lo escuchó murmurar, apenas—. Intentaré no aplastarte.

Se sentía sofocado.

Pero ya no podía estar seguro si era por la cantidad de personas nuevas que habían subido al vagón o por la reciente cercanía de Sendagaya. Una combinación de ambas era la opción más segura. Las puertas apenas se cerraron, y Misono no pudo hacer más que maldecir bajito la exagerada cantidad de personas a esas horas del día.

Tetsu se removió un poco, y pudo sentir cosquillas sobre su frente. Lo sintió inclinarse un poco, intentando no aplastarlo al llevar un brazo más arriba. Al tenerlo prácticamente sobre él, por primera vez que fue verdaderamente consciente de su altura. Lo sintió aspirar sobre su cabeza, suavemente, como quien disfruta del perfume de una nueva flor. Sus dedos jugaron un poco con su cabello.

—Hueles bien.

Quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Su cara ya no podía estar más roja.

—Desvergonzado.

—Solo digo la verdad.

Misono bajó la mirada, hacia sus zapatos, demasiado avergonzado como para decir algo. Él, quien observaba cada día personas absorbiendo el perfume de las flores, nunca pensó que alguien haría lo mismo con su cabello. Y lo sintió nuevamente, aspirando el ligero aroma a frutas que desprendía por el champú que compartía con su madre.

Cerró los ojos, y se inclinó un poco hacía delante. Hundiendo inconscientemente su nariz en las prendas de Sendagaya. Él no usaba ninguna clase de perfume, y podía notar el ligero olor del suavizante con el que habían lavado la ropa. Pero ese no era el aroma de Tetsu. Misono lo sabía, porque lo sentía cada vez que él llegaba a su florería. Sendagaya tenía el aroma de las aguas termales y el sol impregnados en la piel y en todo él.

—¿Chibi?

Y abrió los ojos. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que estaba hundiendo su rostro en las ropas del otro solo para sentir su aroma.

Sentía que iba a echar humo por las orejas en cualquier momento.

—¡No mires!

Misono lo apartó, avergonzándose de sí mismo por pensar, solo un instante, que le gustaba el aroma de Sendagaya Tetsu.

.

.

.

 **VI**

Ya que Misono había decidido conocerlo —darle una oportunidad de estar juntos—, dejo que Sendagaya fuera a quedarse a dormir esa noche.

Por supuesto, nada tenía que ver las insistencias de su madre esa mañana, cuando la vio sacar a ventilar uno de los futones mientras preguntaba casualmente por Sendagaya Tetsu. Incluso si lo pareciera, no era así. Misono lo decidió por su cuenta, no por las indirectas muy directas de su madre con respecto al tema.

Así que esa tarde, cuando Sendagaya fue a la florería solo para verlo, le dijo que podía quedarse a dormir con él ese día —no con esas palabras exactas, en realidad, Misono recuerda haber usado una tonta excusa sobre un futón sin usar y que su madre había hecho demasiada comida para dos personas—. Tetsu aceptó encantado, ignorando el tono de voz de Misono que hacía parecer como si le estuviera haciendo un favor al dejarle dormir en su habitación esa noche.

Fue después de la cena —una que su madre preparó con más entusiasmo del acostumbrado— que Misono se dio cuenta de que tal vez no había tenido la mejor de sus ideas.

—Vamos a mi habitación, Sendagaya.

Solo le hizo falta ver el rosa instalándose en las mejillas de Sendagaya por su sugerencia. Estaba avergonzado, y él no podía estar más incómodo al darse cuenta de lo que pudo haber cruzado por su mente.

 _Idiota, idiota, idiota._

—¡N-no vamos a dormir juntos ni nada de eso, bastardo! ¡No… pongas esa cara!

—Lo sé —respondió, extrañamente apenado. Acomodó mejor el bolso a sus espaldas, antes de añadir—. Es solo… no pensé que llegaría tan lejos.

Dormir en la misma habitación que la persona que le gustaba. Misono se dio cuenta entonces. Claro, era de esperar que Sendagaya estuviera nervioso por pasar más tiempo con él, a solas, en una habitación donde cada pequeño rincón parece tener su nombre escrito. De ser el insistente cliente de la florería, se había convertido en algo más cercano.

Y se le contagia el nerviosismo a medida que sube las escaleras, se le revuelve el estómago y le tiemblan las piernas. Sendagaya le sigue con el paso pesado y los labios ligeramente apretados, y Misono no tiene razón para sentirse ansioso, ni incómodo, ni nervioso. A diferencia de Tetsu, él no tiene en claro sus sentimientos.

Pero ahí está. Con todas esas sensaciones haciéndole temblar desde la punta de los pies hasta la antenita de su cabeza, haciéndole balbucear antes de decir algo coherente. La peor parte, es que Tetsu parece a gusto con sus reacciones, porque se da cuenta que solo él las provoca.

Misono solo puede insultarlo bajito.

 _Idiota, idiota._

Al final, Misono no está seguro del tipo de conversación que se debe tener con la persona que se te ha declarado tantas veces (y darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto no lo ayudan para nada). Por eso agradece cuando Tetsu comienza a hablar, temas al azar comienzan a fluir en el pequeño cuarto apenas iluminado por la luz de su mesita de noche. Habló de su sobrino, de sus hermanas y sus padres, del hotel de aguas termales en el que trabaja y la razón por la que fue a visitar su florería la primera vez. Le preguntó sobre su madre, sobre libros y sus flores favoritas, de sus planes a futuro y de su razón para trabajar todos los días.

Sendagaya lo escuchaba, con un interés demasiado sincero que le apenaba un poco, pero no se cortó en hablar, ni siquiera cuando sintió su mirada venir desde el futón al lado de su cama donde se había acomodado. Mucho menos cuando, entre plática y plática, él también terminó observándolo recostado sobre su cama.

Realmente, a Misono le costaba entender como alguien como Sendagaya… no, más bien, como Sendagaya —porque no había alguien más como él— podía estar enamorado de él. Nunca pensó en ser la fantasía romántica de nadie, y era difícil imaginar a Tetsu suspirando de amor por él, distrayéndose de sus quehaceres por pensar en él. Era… demasiado surrealista.

—Me gustas, Misono…

Sin embargo, surrealista o no, era la realidad. Misono tuvo que reprimir un bufido, porque estaba seguro que saldría como un chillido avergonzado.

—Cállate —y tuvo que agradecer a la escasa luz y estar envuelto en la frazada, de esa forma, no era tan difícil disimular el rojo de su cara.

En silencio, Sendagaya no dejaba de observarlo. Y Misono no estaba seguro de si ahogarse a sí mismo con lo almohada o golpear al otro con ella hasta quedarse dormido.

—Chibi… —murmuró, interrumpiendo cualquier pensamiento violento que había cruzado por la mente del más bajo—, ¿puedo tomar tu mano?

Algo, no estaba seguro de que fuera, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago. Pero decidió ignorar esas ridículas sensaciones de tener un revoloteo en sus órganos internos y el corazón en la garganta, convenciéndose que era culpa de la cena y no por la pregunta tan inocente de Sendagaya.

Así que, para alegría del otro, le dio su mano derecha, dejándola caer por sobre el colchón y haciendo que la frazada se deslizara bajo sus hombros. La mano de Tetsu lo recibió gustoso, jugando con sus dedos y acariciando la piel con su pulgar, con cuidado de no presionar las pequeñas heridas de sus palmas y las yemas de sus dedos —son las manos de quien cuida las flores todos los días, y aun así, parecían ser extrañamente delicadas—.

—Son pequeñas.

Misono solo bufó ante el comentario.

—Tus manos son demasiado grandes.

—¿Tú crees?

No es que lo creyera, pero así era. Eran las manos de un hombre. Las manos de un adulto. A pesar de que se trataba solo de un adolescente, un chico de preparatoria que era menor que él. Misono las sintió jugar con su mano, sus dedos largos y firmes recorrían las líneas de su mano, como si pudiera conocerlo mejor solo por eso. Sus manos eran extrañamente cálidas.

—Son grandes —aseguró, Tetsu detuvo el movimiento al escucharlo hablar de nuevo—, y… suaves —continuó en voz baja, abochornado por las tonterías que le hacía soltar—. Supongo… que son agradables.

Y Misono no quiere admitir que, esa noche en particular, soñó con sostener las manos de Sendagaya.

Algo estaba pasando con él.

.

.

.

 **VII**

El domingo de la tercera semana de las vacaciones de verano, Sendagaya lo invitó a salir nuevamente. Un tranquilo día en la piscina pública que había abierto apenas ese día, le había dicho. Pero Misono no puede entender como _tranquilo_ y _día en la piscina_ pueden ser dichos en la misma oración cuando estaba cargando con enormes pistolas de agua. Además, si la piscina acababa de abrir, entonces había una multitud más que asegurada. A él no le gustaban las multitudes. Y tampoco sabía nadar, pero eso era totalmente aparte.

Pero aceptó. Porque era un idiota que no podía decirle que no a Tetsu. No cuando ponía esa cara de _"quiero pasar tiempo contigo"_ , que era exactamente la misma cara que hacía todo el tiempo, la misma cara con la que saludaba a las clientas y a su madre. La única diferencia, es que se dirigía a él.

Así que, al final, terminó cargando el protector solar, un flotador que tenía guardado y su traje de baño de la escuela —era el único que tenía. Y esperaba que nadie notara que era su traje de baño de la escuela primaria—. Y se fue con Sendagaya a la estación para tomar el tren. Por suerte, esta vez estaba medianamente vacío, y pudieron encontrar unos asientos para no tener otro embarazoso momento.

Fue tan solo al llegar y ser recibido por la sonrisa de un chico castaño más alto que él —aunque en este punto, cualquiera era más alto que él—, que Sendagaya pareció recordar algo que olvidó mencionarle.

—Invité a unos amigos también —dijo, y Misono solo pudo fruncir el ceño a falta de palabras—. Pensé que estarías incómodo al estar solo los dos.

Bien, por un lado, Misono se alegró al escucharlo. Porque Sendagaya era considerado con él, algunos dirían que hasta demasiado. Por otro lado, hubiera sido mejor que no olvidara mencionarlo. Por su trabajo en la florería, estaba acostumbrado a recibir gente desconocida cada día. Pero era muy diferente el trato que tenía con los clientes al animado trato que le daba este chico que estaba _encantado de conocerlo finalmente._

Y ahora, lo irónico del asunto, es que estaba increíblemente incómodo.

Porque mientras Shirota Mahiru —el sonriente castaño— caminaba delante de ellos junto a Sendagaya, hablando de vaya a saber qué cosa, él iba siguiéndole los pasos por detrás, ignorado totalmente, mientras escuchaba los continuos bostezo del indiferente chico a su lado —Kuro, se llamaba—.

No es que él fuera un niño que necesitase atención, nunca se rebajaría a algo tan bajo, pero si Sendagaya lo había invitado ahí, entonces el mínimo requisito es que lo tomara en cuenta. Que volteara, y le hablara y le dijera que fueran juntos a alguna parte. Y masculló, sintiéndose irritado de repente.

Sendagaya Tetsu era un idiota.

Misono se detuvo cuando sintió la mirada del chico a su lado, las ojeras bajo sus ojos le daban mal aspecto.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Ahora que lo dices, sí —y se encogió de hombros, indiferente—. Tienes escrito _"Deja de hablar con Mahiru y préstame atención"._ ¿Tan celoso estás que tuviste que hacerle un recordatorio al chico onsen?

Y se sonrojó. Porque se dio cuenta que esa era una forma de interpretar su reciente molestia. Aunque no es como si fuera así, realmente.

Frunció el ceño e intento negarlo, pero Kuro dejo de prestarle atención y siguió caminando, mascullando algo similar a _"que molesto"_. Y le siguió, entre bufidos incoherentes que se perdían por el bullicio de la multitud.

Misono no pudo pensar correctamente después de eso, distraído, terminó siendo él quien ignoró a Sendagaya la mayor parte de la mañana. Y le avergüenza admitir que, en algún momento del día, dijo algo parecido a un " _si tanto quieres nadar ve con Shirota a hacerlo, bastardo_ ". Era increíble, pero realmente sonó como una esposa celosa. Quiso morir ahí mismo, y aunque pensó en saltar en la piscina y ahogarse, al final, terminó sentado frente a la tienda de granizados, saboreando el sirope de frambuesa azul.

Con Shirota Mahiru y Kuro haciéndole compañía. Como si no tuviera suficiente con la escenita de antes, vaya.

—Oye, Misono —empezó el castaño, mientras hundía la cuchara repetidas veces dentro del vaso plástico. Misono no se atrevió a mirarlo—, ¿de qué color son los ojos de Tetsu?

—Son azules… —Kuro masculló, adormilado.

—No solo son azules —musitó Misono, algo irritado. Comenzó a jugar distraídamente con la cuchara y su granizado—. Es como el azul del mar. Cuando amanece… —frunció los labios, no sabía cómo explicarse—. Es un azul calmo, que brilla cuando le da el sol. Es como… si las rosas azules existieran, serían como los ojos de…

 _¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?_

Shirota no se aguantó la carcajada, y Kuro solo rodó los ojos, sorprendido de que hubiera caído tan fácil en la tontería de Mahiru. Misono solo apretó los labios, y se apresuró en comer el granizado —y cuando su cabeza dolió es que se dio cuenta de que fue una pésima idea—, intentando calmar el calor que se había instalado en su cuerpo al verse descubierto.

 _¿Quién demonios hablaba así de los ojos de alguien?_

Nadie.

Solo un idiota enamorado era capaz de hacerlo.

.

.

.

 **VIII**

 **De:** Sendagaya Tetsu. [17:25]  
Solo me basta con pronunciar tu nombre.

 **De:** Misono (Chibi). [17:27]  
¿A qué viene ese mensaje completamente sin sentido, Sendagaya?

 **De:** Sendagaya Tetsu. [17:27]  
Misono.  
Mira. Otra vez me volví a enamorar de ti.

 **De:** Misono (Chibi). [17:28]  
¡Para ya, bastardo!

 **De:** Sendagaya Tetsu. [17:28]  
Estoy seguro que mañana me gustarás más que hoy.

 **De:** Misono (Chibi). [17:33]  
¿Estás… coqueteando conmigo?

 **De:** Sendagaya Tetsu. [17:33]  
¿Funcionó?

 **De:** Sendagaya Tetsu. [17:50]  
¿Chibi?

 **De:** Misono (Chibi). [21:57]  
Tal vez…  
Buenas noches, Sendagaya.

.

.

.

 **IX**

Las manos de Tetsu estaban heladas. Ligeramente húmedas. Misono fue consciente al rozarlas suavemente, cuando la pequeña caja envuelta fue dejada sobre sus manos. Confundido, y un poco emocionado, intentó apartar el papel con cuidado, el motivo de osos y flores se le hizo bonito, no quería romperlo.

—¿Chocolates?

Y levantó la mirada, extrañado de los dulces y el regalo, todo notoriamente hecho a mano. Extrañado de que Sendagaya estuviera con los cabellos goteando y sus hombros húmedos, sin un paraguas en sus manos. Estaba lloviendo afuera, pero una fresca lluvia de verano no era motivo para salir de esa forma, apresurado sin razón aparente. Quiso gritarle por ser un descuidado, pero primero lo primero.

—¿A qué se debe, Sendagaya?

—Tu madre me dijo que te gustaban los chocolates —aclaró, su mano izquierda revolvió sus cabellos, haciendo salpicar un poco las gotas al mostrador—. Intenté hacer unos para ti.

Misono apretó un poco la cajita.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar las insistencias?

—No planeo parar.

Y tuvo que morderse los labios para no sonreír ante esa tontería. Porque no quería admitir que, de hecho, estaba feliz de verlo insistiendo nuevamente. Porque ya se había vuelto parte de su rutina, parte de su trabajo y algo importante en su vida.

—Tengo que volver a ayudar al hotel. Nos vemos, Chibi.

Las campanitas tintinearon suavemente cuando la puerta se cerró. Misono escuchó el ligero caer de la lluvia y las pisadas de Tetsu en los charcos de agua. En el silencioso ambiente en el que había quedado la tienda, él solo podía apreciar los bonitos chocolates sobre la caja. Sendagaya había ido solo para dejarle los dulces, sin importarle la lluvia que caía, sin importarle llevar una rosa a cambio.

Suspiró, porque las acciones de Tetsu eran todo un misterio para él. Porque solo tratar de descifrarlo agitaba innecesariamente su ritmo cardiaco. Sus dedos acariciaron la pequeña caja, y con cuidado de no romperla, sacó un chocolate. Tenía un espiral dibujado, y era bastante pequeño.

Le dio un mordisco. Estaba realmente dulce. Más dulce que cualquier chocolate que hubiera probado antes. Se había pasado un poco con el azúcar, estaba suave para su paladar, demasiado empalagoso.

—Delicioso…

Y aun así, Misono pensó que era el mejor chocolate que había probado nunca.

.

.

.

 **X**

—¿Cuándo vas salir oficialmente con Tetsu-kun?

La pregunta de su madre le tomó por sorpresa. Misono la observó por sobre su libro, arqueó una de sus cejas.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—Él ha estado viniendo todos los días solo para verte —señaló, sus manos sacudieron la tierra de sus palmas, antes de limpiarse con el delantal de volantes. Misono no necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera. Era más que consciente de que las visitas de Tetsu habían cambiado de ser dos veces a la semana, a ser cosa de todos los días. Su madre sonrió, comprensiva—. ¿Hay algo que no te guste de él?

¿Algo que no le gustara?

Misono pudo haber pensado en muchas cosas. Tenía su lista mental de los pros y contras de Sendagaya Tetsu, y le apenaba admitir que repasaba la lista cada día, agregando y quitando una que otra cosa que ya no encajaba en su sitio. Por un momento, quiso decir que no le gustaba que fuera tan directo, pero él odiaba cuando los demás daban demasiadas vueltas para decir algo. Envidiaba la capacidad de Tetsu para decir lo que pensaba y sentía, sin preocuparse en lo que los demás pensarían.

También podría decir que no le gustaba que fuera tan despreocupado. Pero él más que nadie se había dado cuenta que Sendagaya no lo era. Era consciente de cuando requería ayuda sin pedírsela, cuando algo no le gustaba, cuando algo le incomodaba. Era la segunda persona que más se preocupaba por él, después de su madre, claro.

Tampoco le gustaba que fuera tan alto, pero a veces podía ser una ventaja. Gracias a él ya no tenía que ir y venir en busca de su ridículo banquito.

No le disgustaba su voz, ni lo neutro de su rostro. Agradecía que fuera tan considerado con él y con su madre, y que le hubiera perdonado por tirarle el batido en la primera cita.

 _¿Algo que no le gustara?_

En esos momentos, Misono no podía pensar en nada que no pudiera gustarle de Sendagaya.

—Deberías decírselo entonces.

Y se dio cuenta de que no podía mentirle a su madre.

.

.

.

 **XI**

Misono levantó la mirada al escuchar el tintineo de la campanilla, el ligero soplar del viento alcanzó a escucharse antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Bajó su libro, y al verlo cruzar con cuidado de no derribar nada, recordó vagamente el primer día en que llegó a la tienda. El chirrido de las cigarras llenan el silencioso ambiente ese día también, pero Misono las ignora, porque ahora tiene algo más en que enfocarse.

—¿Qué vas a llevar?

—Lo de siempre.

Asintió, dejando su libro sin marcar sobre la mesita del mostrador. A su lado, levanta una pequeña maceta llena de rosas para el insistente cliente frecuente. Son de un rojo realmente brillante. Misono se ha pasado la semana pendiente de esas rosas más que nada, y aunque no lo admitiría, sabía que su madre se lo contaría a Sendagaya algún día.

Tetsu observa el obsequio, confundido. Pero no lo suficiente como para no cumplir con su costumbre.

—Me gustas, Misono.

Está vez, no hay una reacción.

Misono no se altera, pero si se avergüenza. No dice nada, y Sendagaya no sabe identificar esas pequeñas señales. Solo lo ve asentir, como si aceptara sus sentimientos.

—Entonces… —continuó—, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Y lo ve apretar los labios, inclinándose sobre el mostrador, está de puntitas sobre el banquito. Una pequeña sonrisa adorna sus labios, y se da cuenta de que tiene las orejas rojas. No obtiene una respuesta verbal, pero la presión que hace Misono sobre sus labios es más que suficiente para darse a entender.

Apenas dura unos segundos. Lo suficiente para detener el mundo y agitar sus latidos. A Sendagaya le tiemblan las manos, pero eso no impide que intente sostenerle las mejillas, con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarlo. El rostro de Misono está caliente, pero no es el calor y tampoco es fiebre.

Y Tetsu está feliz. Porque está ahí, porque estaba sucediendo en verdad.

—¿Eso es un sí…? —se removió, inseguro de continuar—. Estamos… ¿saliendo oficialmente ahora?

Misono solo frunció los labios.

—Por supuesto que es un sí, idiota.

Los ojos de Tetsu sonríen por un instante, antes de moverse para otro beso. Está vez, uno mucho más duradero.

.

.

.


End file.
